


Lilith Support Conversations

by Lilacsong



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fanmade Supports, Gen, I also have the headcanon that not only does she help run the My Palace, I decided to have Lilith be able to change between dragon and human form in these because why not?, I refer to the Avatar as Corrin and use they them pronouns for them in these, If she was ever recruitable in the game she would probably be able to, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), So that's referenced occasionally, as well as their upgrades, but she also designed most of the buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsong/pseuds/Lilacsong
Summary: Some fan-made support conversations I made for Lilith because she's one of my favourite characters in the game and I always  thought she should have had more interactions with the other characters.(I didn't write any S rank supports because I'm not the best when it comes to writing romance, and I like to think of these pairings I chose as platonic anyway).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Camilla & Lilith C-A Support Conversations

**C-Rank:** (Music: _Light on a Window_ )

Camilla: Aww there you are Lilith, Corrin told me I'd find you here!

Lilith (In Dragon form): Hello Lady Camilla I didn't know you were looking for me, is there anything I can do for you?

Camilla: Oh no nothing like that, I just wanted to thank you for my quarters. I LOVE all the little pillows and fluffy blankets you put in it, they make it so homely!

Lilith: Thank you! I asked Corrin, what you liked and they said you liked plush things, so I tried to add as many as possible. I sort of thought I'd gone overboard with it though...

Camilla: Ha ha, You can never have too many soft things! Now how about I do something nice for YOU now?

Lilith: Wait, you want to do something nice, for me? But we barely know each other! I was just doing my job, you don't have to feel compelled to repay me for it!

Camilla: But darling, it would be my pleasure to repay it. You're that sweet little bird Corrin rescued, and just seem so cute to me, I really want to get to know you better. So how about a spa day? I could set something up in the hot springs and we could have a nice relaxing afternoon! What do you say about that?

Lilith: Alright then that sounds like fun, I'll be there! I've never been to a spa before or had spa treatments, wait, should I come in my human form or my dragon form?

Camilla: Whichever is most comfortable for you! That’s the whole point of a spa day, to be comfortable with each other!

Lilith: Okay then. Whenever it's convenient for you, I'd love to go.

Camilla: Good, in a few days I should have all the supplies ready. I'll be expecting you,

Lilith! I’ll make you feel more relaxed than you ever have!

***C-Rank Obtained***

**B-Rank: (Music: _Reminiscence_ )**

Camilla: So Lilith, you ready for the most relaxing afternoon of your life?

Lilith (In human form): Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Camilla: Good, just sit here and put your feet in the water. I'll go get the peel face masks!

Lilith: Wait, we have to wear masks that peel our faces off!?

Camilla: Ha ha, don't worry darling, it's not that! You put a whole bunch of different fruits and herbs mixed together into a paste on your face. Then you sit there with it on your face while it rejuvenates your skin. Once it's dry you peel it off, and underneath your skin has been turned fresh and soft!

Lilith: Thank goodness, that sounds a lot less violent than what I was thinking...

Camilla: Ahahah! I guess I should have told you before. This is your first time isn't it? That reminds me how sweet little Corrin reacted when I wanted to take them on a spa day! You were cooped up in that fortress just like they were, so now there's plenty of things you need to learn! Now hold still, I put it on your face like this... there you are all masked up!

Lilith: It feels kind of ticklish and it smells so good. What's it made of?

Camilla: There's some honey and some oats and some lavender too. And here's some cucumbers for your eyes, they'll make them nice and cool.

Lilith: I can see why you like this. Or at least feel why you like this, I can't see anything past these cucumbers!

Camilla: Hah, oh Lilith! Now I'll put on mine, and we can sit down and talk about ourselves.

Lilith: Okay then, is there anything in particular you want to know about?

Camilla: How about the day you first met sweet Corrin?

Lilith: Okay, well I'd been out by myself in the wilderness for a few weeks and was getting very tired and hungry.  
Camilla: So you were all by yourself, with no one to get help from? Oh dear that's so sad.

Lilith: Yes, the Astral Dragons who raised me couldn't follow me into your world, so I was all alone. I tried to go to a cave for shelter, but it turned out that there were some bears there. They thought I looked like a tasty snack and attacked me! I was able to escape but I was pretty badly injured. But just when it looked like all hope was lost, Corrin found me and rescued me! And now I've tried to stay by their side ever since.

Camilla: Oh I always love happy endings! Yes I remember when Corrin first told me they'd found a little bird and were going to take care of it until it got better. Hmmm...that reminds me of when I first met Corrin. One day Father brought home this tiny little child who was covered in bruises. They were so scared and barely remember a thing. Father just didn't seem to care for them so they were all alone. So Xander and I decided no matter what, we would take care of them until they were all better. And when they did get better I wanted to make sure that their life is as happy as possible.

Lilith: It was really good of you Camilla, Corrin’s lucky to have such a caring big sister.

Camilla: Oh Lilith, thank you! I have been worrying if I'm doing enough for her so it's good to hear some reassurance. But don't think that Corrin, has me Completely all to themselves, if you need anything just feel free to ask me!

Lilith: Thank you, that's so nice! I do need help knowing when I take this mask off. It feels very dry now...

Camilla: It looks like it's done. Hold still, I just peel the mask off and take the cucumbers off and... Done! How do you feel?

Lilith: Oh wow my skin does feel softer, thank you! So can we eat the masks now?

Camilla: Oh sweetie pie, we don't eat the masks. They’ve been picking up all the grime out of your face, you don't want to eat it.

Lilith: *munch* *crunch* Oh…

Camilla: Oh no, Lilith...

Lilith: Sorry, but it tastes really good! And I'm really hungry...

Camilla: Oh it's alright, how about we go get lunch after a salt rub?

Lilith: Yeah, that sounds good. *swallow*

***B-Rank Obtained***

**A-Rank: (Music: _The Path to You_ )**

Lilith (In Dragon form): Hello Camilla, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you cooking something here in the mess hall?  
Camilla: Oh, just some of my signature apple-cardamom pie. Once it's done, I'll give you a slice.

Lilith: Oh yes I'd love a slice, it smells so good! I just came here to ask you if we could go on another spa trip sometime. I had so much fun last time, and it was really relaxing so I was wondering if you wanted to do it again.

Camilla: I'm so glad you felt that way! And I never turn down an invitation for a nice pampering, I'd love to go on another spa day with you!

Lilith: Oh goodie, I was hoping you'd say yes! I bought these special clay face masks and I was hoping we could use them. The merchant said they help make your skin soft but they don't smell like yummy food, so there's a lower likelihood I’ll want to eat them.

Camilla: Awww, you do have a big appetite don't you?

Lilith: When things smell like food I just want to taste them, and I get carried away sometimes. Anyway, how about going tomorrow? I've made an extra room in the hot springs specifically for doing spa things!

Camilla: That's great, maybe we could invite other people too, now that there's more room for it! Although not many people like spa days as much as you or I do. It seems like it's a once in a blue moon that Corrin even lets me brush their hair nowadays. I'm glad you enjoy doing it, it's just not the same doing it alone.

Lilith: Well I'm glad you showed me it, I never knew relaxing could be so much fun! Besides, I like spending time with you. And I was wondering... could I be your friend?

Camilla: Oh, Lilith, You're already my friend! You're just so adorable, you remind me of Corrin when they were little!

Lilith: Oh thank you Camilla, I'm honoured!

Camilla: Aww, now how about a hug?

Lilith: Oh okay, sure! Erk, Camilla?

Camilla: Yes?

Lilith: You’re squishing me!

Camilla: Sorry darling, you're not hurt are you?

Lilith: No I'm fine. Next time just remember, I'm a lot smaller than you.

Camilla: Of course.

***A-Rank Obtained***


	2. Elise & Lilith C-A Support Conversations

**C-Rank:** (Music: _Petals in the Wind_ )

Elise: Lilith! Where are you!?

Lilith (In Dragon form): I'm right here, is there something you need Elise?

Elise: Yep, so you're in charge of all the buildings and stuff around here right?

Lilith: Yes, I design and place a lot of them, although Corrin, places the most important ones.

Elise: So you're in charge of landscaping and stuff too?

Lilith: Yes, why do you ask?

Elise: Well, I was hoping we could make a BIG flower garden so that everyone could enjoy pretty flowers!

Lilith: Oh that's a good idea Elise, I’ll start designing it right away!

Elise: I already have some ideas for it! Here let me show you…

Lilith: Wow these plans are really detailed, how long have you been working on this?

Elise: Since the day I found out Corrin had a magical pocket Dimension Castle! With all the sunlight here, flowers are going to grow like crazy!

Lilith: And the garden is near everyone's living quarters...

Elise: Yes, so then they can and enjoy the flowers even more, they can wake up everyday to them!

Lilith: That's a good idea, but what if someone's allergic?

Elise: I already thought of that. You see I have this magic tome that can enchant the flowers so they don't make people's allergies go off, pretty neat right?

Lilith: It is! All right, now I just need to see where the difference flowers will go...

***C-Rank Obtained***

**B-Rank:** (Music: _Unfamiliar Streets_ )

Lilith (In Human form): Okay so we need all the flower seeds on this list, I hope this flower shop has all of them.

Elise: I'm sure they do! And if they don't have some of them we can find them somewhere else! Come on, let's get shopping! And we can even make it a game, let's see who can find the most flowers on the list first!

Lilith: That sounds fun, you're on!

Elise: Ha, here are the Tulip, and Daffodil bulbs!

Lilith: I found the Iris, and Larkspur!

Elise: Here's some Hydrangea, Alstroemeria, Gerbera and Delphinium!

Lilith: Ha, I hadn't even known those existed until you told me about them in our planning. Here are some Lilacs, Petunias, Daisies and Lilies.

Elise: Now there's only one left to find. Race you to it!

Lilith: You're on!

Elise: There they are…

Lilith: It's the…

Elise & Lilith: ROSES!

Elise: Okay so who won?

Lilith: I think we both found the same number of flowers!

Elise: Why do competitions like this always end in a tie? It's the same when I play games like this with my siblings, somehow we always tie.

Lilith: He he, I guess we'd better choose all the different varieties of these flowers we need now.

Elise: Yeah, and they come in so many more colours than I thought they would. I think we might need to modify the plans a bit...

Lilith: Well the more flowers the better!

Elise: Exactly!

***B-Rank Obtained***

**A-Rank:** (Music: _Dance in the Dark_ )

Lilith (In Human form): Well it took a lot of hard work but everyone seems to love the garden!

Elise: It wasn't hard work, it was fun work! Now everyone can be happy with the flowers. Making people happy with flowers is one of my favorite things!

Lilith: I should have guessed that you had experience with flowers before.

Elise: Yep, back in Nohr, Castle Krakenberg had a huge garden that I would visit all the time! I loved looking at all the flowers in it. But since the garden was in the castle, most people in Windermere didn't get to see the flowers. So I started dressing up like a peasant girl and sneaking into the market to sell flowers… I just loved the happy expressions on people's faces when they got them.

Lilith: That sounds like it was dangerous.

Elise: Well, it could be, sometimes. But Nohr can be a really gloomy place so it was important for me to make people happy.

Lilith: That was so thoughtful of you Elise.

Elise: Aww, thanks! Now with this war upsetting everyone I was hoping that a flower garden would lift their spirits too. And it has!

Lilith: And I'm having so much fun taking care of the garden with you. Now that we know it's the success we should make it even bigger!

Elise: Oh yes! I was researching Hoshidian flowers the other day and I think we can make a big expansion to the garden with them! So you better get a good night sleep because tomorrow will be filled with flower power!

Lilith: I can't wait, this is going to be great!

***A-Rank Obtained***


	3. Azura & Lilith C-A Support Conversations

**C-Rank:** (Music: _The Water Maiden_ )

Azura: ♪ You are the ocean's gray waves ♪.... 

Lilith (In Dragon form): Hello Lady Azura, your singing is so pretty.

Azura: Oh hello there Lilith I didn't see you there. Thank you, I always love practicing that song.

Lilith: “Lost In Thoughts All Alone,” Yes I wanted to ask you about that actually.

Azura: Really? What do you want to know?

Lilith: Well I heard you learned that song from your mother...

Azura: Yes I did. She always used to sing it to me, so it reminds me of her whenever I sing it.

Lilith: And your mother's name was Arete?

Azura: Yes, It was...

Lilith: Who did she learn the song from?

Azura: Said it was passed down in our family for generations, but why do you want to know that? 

Lilith: Well I have...um...never heard anyone else sing that song before so I was just curious where it's from. 

Azura: Oh...I see...

Lilith: Errrr...Just remembered I have some land I need to examine for a new building, so I have to go, see you later Azura!

Azura: What was odd, she left in such a hurry… 

***C-Rank Obtained***

**B-Rank:** (Music: _In The Stars_ )

Lilith: ♪ You are the ocean's gray waves ♪ .... 

Azura: Lilith!?!

Lilith: Eeekkk! I'm so sorry Azura! I didn't mean to…. I mean, I'm sorry, it's your song, I shouldn't have sung it without asking…

Azura: It is all right for you to sing it. I was just...surprised. So that's why you were asking me about it the other day, you really like it, don't you?

Lilith: I do it just... I feel so emotionally connected to it. Even though I don't know all the words. I was going to ask you what all the lyrics were the other day but I felt that I was annoying you so I left. 

Azura: Oh Lilith, you weren't annoying me, I was just surprised. Many people like hearing me sing my songs but most people don't inquire about where I learned it from or where it came from.

Lilith: That's a relief. Azura, could you please teach me the rest of the lyrics? 

Azura: Of course, why don't I start by singing you the entire song? Then we can go on from there? 

Lilith: Oh yes!

Azura: Then let's get started… 

***B-Rank Obtained***

**A-Rank:** (Music: The Water Maiden)

Lilith: ♪ Flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb. ♪ 

Azura: Bravo Lilith! That was beautiful, and with no lyrical errors either, you are definitely a fast learner.

Lilith: Thank you Lady Azura! This means more to me than I can say!

Azura: That's okay I have secrets I can’t tell anyone else either.

Lilith: Wait, secrets! I… 

Azura: You remind me of myself, I had to grow up my whole life not telling my family the things I knew, and there's still things I haven't told them. But most of the time it's better that they don't know, so you don't have to tell me why you wanted to learn it. 

Lilith: Are you sure I mean... you still trust me even though you know I have secrets?

Azura: Of course I do, besides if I didn't I'd lose a singing partner. 

Lilith: I guess you're right…. Thank you, Azura.

***A-Rank Obtained***


	4. Xander & Lilith C-A Support Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break the conversation script formula a little bit, to add a bit of narration to this one just to better describe the events that happened.

**C-Rank: (** Music: ** _ Pray to the Dark_)**

Lilith (In Human form): (It's a lovely day outside today, perfect for a bit of a stroll.   
Wait, what’s that over there that over there, in the river? It looks like someone is drowning!) Don't worry I'm coming!

_(Lilith, turns into her Dragon form, jumps into the river and swims towards the figure. Lilith, grabs the figure by the back of their clothes, pulls them out of the water and lays them on the shore. She turns back into her human form to help with any resuscitation that might be needed. It's only then she realizes who it is. )_

Lilith (In Human form): Prince Xander! All right, just try to cough up the water and you'll be okay.

Xander: *cough* *cough* Little girl... *cough* is she okay? *cough* *cough*

Lilith: Little girl? What do you…

Little Girl: Mister, Mister, are you okay? You're coughing a lot.

Little Girl’s Mother: Oh no sir, are you all right? Miss, please tell me he'll be alright.

Lilith: He’s coughing up the water, so I believe he’ll be fine. What happened?

Little Girl’s Mother: Thank the gods he’ll be alright, he just saved my child from drowning.

Lilith: Wait he saved this girl?

Little Girl’s Mother: Oh yes, I was busy feeding my baby when my little girl wandered off and fell into the river. I was about to jump into the river to save her, when this man told me to stay on the shore and that he'd rescue her. I'm so grateful now both my children are safe! Thank you so much, Mr. ...um…

Xander: Crown Prince Xander of Nohr. *cough* 

Little Girl’s Mother: A PRINCE!? Oh Milord, I'm so sorry for involving you in this! Is there anything I can do to repay you?

Xander: Just make sure to keep a close eye on your children next time, so events like this do not happen in the future. 

Little Girl’s Mother: Of course Milord! We must be getting back to our village, thank you again for saving her!

Little Girl: Thanks a bunch Mr. Prince!

Xander: Thank you, Lilith, you saved my life.

Lilith: You're welcome Xander. That was so noble of you, rescuing that little girl.

Xander: It was more deplorable than noble.

Lilith: What do you mean, you saved her life! 

Xander: Yes I did, but if you hadn't come along, it would have been in exchange of my own. Almost any other able-bodied adult would have been able to get her out of that river without any danger. Instead, I was gasping for breath and almost drowned. What would have happened if I had died here, to the army, to my family, to my kingdom!

Lilith: You risk your life in battle all the time. If you died there it would be the same as dying here, dying trying to protect other people's lives.

Xander: If I died in battle, it would be because I had been grievously overpowered and wounded, more than any other individual in the army could stand. Here I would succumb to a death that almost anyone could have avoided, it would be disgraceful.

Lilith: I see, you're mad because you almost drowned, so you don't know how to swim?

Xander: As a boy I tried to learn how to swim, but I was terrible at it. I hate the feeling of being in cold water, trying to keep myself afloat with nothing to support me, and I get disoriented in the deep water. My tutors tried to help me learn, but they had to save me from drowning more often than they had time to teach me. Eventually my father decided that I was spending too much time trying to learn a skill I was no good at and stopped my lessons. After that I just tried to avoid deep water and prayed that I would never fall into it. Once or twice I've tried to teach myself but that never ends well... 

Lilith: How about I give you swimming lessons, you're not a boy anymore you should be able to do better at them now!

Xander: Lilith that is very generous of you, but are you sure you would like to teach me? It won't be an easy endeavor.

Lilith: Well, if I can at least teach you not to drown as easily, I think it will benefit everyone. 

Xander: Then it's settled, I have some time a few days from now where I'm not doing anything of importance, could you schedule the lesson for that day, if it's not too soon?

Lilith: The sooner we get started the better! I can set up a pool near Corrin’s Castle for you to practice in.

Xander: Good, but can you not tell anyone of these lessons, I don't want them to start selling tickets to see them.

Lilith: Haha of course, see you at the first lesson!

Xander: I'll be looking forward to it, thank you Lilith.

***C-Rank Obtained***   
**B-Rank: ( Music: _What Can You Do?_ )**

Xander: Greetings Lilith, I am here for the first lesson.

Lilith (In Dragon form): Okay Prince Xander. Wow, you look so different without all your armor on!

Xander: Umm... can we just get to the lesson?

Lilith: Right, of course. First things first, step into the water. There's some stairs on the side of the pool, so you can take your time getting used to the water.

Xander: That won't be necessary, I don't want to waste your time just getting used to the water...Ack! 

Lilith: Sorry I should have made the water warmer, I can try to find some way to warm it up…

Xander: No, it's fine I'll get used to it. Now how should I start?

Lilith: Well I think I will teach you floating positions first so you get used to the feeling of being in the water. Then we can move on to swimming. 

Xander: That sounds fine to me.

Lilith: First the Star-float. You lay down on your back, stretch out your arms and legs and try to be still, then you will float on the surface of the water.

Xander: I think I remember this one, so like this?

Lilith: Yes, you're doing right. Try to hold it like that. ...I think you've held it for long enough. Now just move your legs together and lean forward to stand on the floor of the pool again. 

Xander: Okay let me just … ACK! *sploosh*

Lilith: Eek! Xander, grab on to me I’ll pull you out!

Xander: *cough cough cough*

Lilith: I'm so sorry Xander, this is my fault I didn't notice that you'd floated over to the deep end of the pool. 

Xander: That is all right Lilith, we must try to focus on getting in as much practice as possible instead of groveling over our mistakes. Now should we try that again or move on to the next move?

Lilith: Well it would probably be best to practice that one until you got it right… 

Xander: Good.

(There's a fade out and then a fade in)

Lilith: I think we've practiced enough for one day.

Xander: I have to agree, I didn't make much progress did I?

Lilith: It's okay, just because I had to pull you out of the pool five times doesn't mean you didn't show some improvement. You have an excellent star-float now. Besides, the more you practice in these sessions, the better you'll get right? 

Xander: You are right, although it must be burdensome for you to drag me out of the pool every time I almost drown.

Lilith: Hey that's what swim teachers are for right? Actually that gives me an idea for something to help you and I in our next session. 

Xander: Really, what is your idea?

Lilith: It will be a surprise for the next class. 

Xander: Right then, I'll look forward to it. 

***B-Rank Obtained***  
 **A-Rank: (** Music: _Dance in the Dark_ **)**

Lilith (In Human form): Hello Xander, I finished the surprise!

Xander: Alright then, let's see it.

Lilith: Ta-da! 

Xander: What is that?

Lilith: Well, last time I decided that maybe you should have something you could hold onto when you practice swimming that would keep you afloat. So I made this floatie!

Xander: I see. And why exactly did you make it look like you in your dragon form?

Lilith: Sorry, I got kind of carried away. I was just thinking about how much I pull you out of the water and save you, so I made it look like me because of that. 

Xander: Ha, I see, that's quite fitting. Thank you for this. And thank you again for teaching me how to swim.

Lilith: It's no problem at all. I was very surprised when I learned you didn't know how to swim properly, mainly because you're so good at everything else.

Xander: I try to excel in most subjects so I can be a proficient Prince for my kingdom,

Lilith: I just think you're really inspiring.

Xander: Really, even after you've had to save me from drowning multiple times?

Lilith: Hey, you can't be perfect at everything all the time, right? And even when you failed you kept on trying until you got it right. 

Xander: There would have been no point in starting in the first place if I didn't keep trying until I saw the end of it. And it seems that you have that exact same stamina when it comes to you teaching me. 

Lilith: Thank you, and don't worry Xander, I'll keep teaching you until you can swim even better than me!

Xander: Hmmm, I think being able to swim well enough to prevent another incident like the one at the river will suffice.

Lilith: If you say so.

  
***A-Rank Obtained***


End file.
